


Somewhere To Begin

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Eddie Diaz As The Winter Soldier, Evan Buckley As Captain America, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Memory Loss, Romance, Violence, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: Waking up after 70 years of sleeping in the ice, the world has changed. A lot. He lost a lot of friends and people along the way. Adapting to the new world is not easy and it should've been the hardest part.That's not even half the problem.Since being awake, Buck has been working for S.H.I.E.L.D and now, they have a new case. There is an assassin, The Winter Soldier. And the worst thing that could ever happen, happens.The Winter Soldier is his best friend Eddie Diaz, and his mission is to kill Evan Buckley.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr :  
>  •[beta's tumblr!](http://youcanhavemybackanyday.tumblr.com)  
>  •[my tumblr!](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hi, everyone!
> 
> So, Chelsea has decided to put herself in trouble and beta this whole monster. That's why you will see the beauty in the writing. So, thank you so much, Chelsea! 💕
> 
> And, this is obviously a Stucky AU with Buddie version. So, I hope you will enjoy.
> 
> Happy Reading!!

_"I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?"_

Waking up is the scariest thing that ever happens to him. He's always scared of what he'll see when he opens his eyes. Scared of what dimension it will be. Terrified of losing another important person in his life. Not that he has anyone left anymore. But, yeah, it's his fear. He can't get away with it. He can't overcome it. Maybe not yet. Though, he's not sure how to do so.

A few months ago, he woke up from his long sleep. Very long indeed. Thanks to his serum he's still alive even after the fall his plane took that day. He's not sure he wants to be alive anymore.

There is no one he knows here. No one at all. Maybe he knows Athena, the director of SHIELD. He's been working for them for as long as he could walk after his awakening. He got a whole team defeating a bunch of aliens as well. Everything happened so fast and now he's back to regular missions with SHIELD's order. 

Athena is a nice woman. But, he doesn't disagree if anyone wants to say that she sometimes creeps him out. Well, emotionally speaking, he appreciates that Athena picked him up. Maybe she did it because he's Captain America. Maybe she did it because he's the nation's hero.

If only Eddie was here, he wouldn't have minded to save him. Eddie would save him even if he was just Evan Buckley or Buck. But, now. Eddie is gone. Eddie fell from the train seventy years ago. His body was nowhere to be found. He spent days, weeks looking but no, Eddie's gone. And it's his fault. He failed his best friend. He failed his best brother.

Eddie was his best friend. The only friend he had, even when he was a small man. Even though he was weak and often very ill. Eddie always got his back. Eddie always ran anywhere he went to save him. Eddie knew exactly where to find him.

And, now. He doesn't know who will. There is no one that will be able to fill the loneliness he has now. No one and it's impossible. Unless he goes mad some day and conjures Eddie back to life. Sounds unrealistic for someone like him.

Everyone keeps saying that he's a good man. He's the captain, of course everyone will say that he's a good guy. Well, being a good guy is not enough for him. He wants more. He wants to feel alive. He is very much alive but feels so dead inside. That's so unfair to those who died, who he failed to save.

He's sure they wanted to live more than he does.

Letting out a sigh, he moves away from his bed. Walks over to the window and looks out. 

It's another unfairness to wake up and see how the world has changed very differently. He knows TV. He has one in his living room but he doesn't really know how to use it. Struggled with it so much.

He also has a phone. At least, he knows how to answer a phone because he met someone named Hen who taught him how to do so. They met at the park and jogged together. She is a very cool person and she always offers to help.

He's getting there but very slowly. Everything is hard to take into his classic and antique brain.

So many people are admired and they are put on big screens in the street. So many lights at night that they can barely see the stars now. He did a lot of stargazing with Eddie before. It looks like he doesn't get to do it anymore. No stars and no Eddie.

He's not stupid. He knows that there are stars but lights hide them away. Not all lights can mean the best for you.

Suddenly, his phone rings in his leather jacket's pocket. He is still not used to it, he gets easily shocked by an easy phone call. Sliding the green icon to the right, he takes the phone to his ear and waits for someone to talk.

"Buckley, I need you to come down to our headquarters and see what's up." It's Athena. Of course. Who else would be calling him?

Buck doesn't take long to answer. Yeah, Sure."

"I'll send a pinned location to you."

What does that even mean? "Pinned location? Like a map roll? I think I can ask people around."

Athena chuckles. "We are not a supermarket. You can't expect a civilian to know about us." 

Buck feels like getting slapped in the face. "Right. Send me the pinned location then." 

As the call ends, the phone buzzes. He clicks whatever it is that appears on the screen and it shows him two dots. He believes that one of the dots is his and the other one is where SHIELD is. He takes his jacket and his key, ready to go.

"Captain," Athena says, as Buck walks into the building full of flying drones and people in black suits. The building is surely overwhelmed by lights. He feels his brain totally refreshed. 

He stops walking when he looks at something being built. "What is that?" He mouths out of curiosity. He glances at Athena for an answer, which she gladly returns.

"A new spaceship in the making. Come on, Buckley, Follow me."

Buck follows Athena into another room, by the looks of it, it's Athena's office. The logo of Shield is everywhere in the room. 

"So, why am I here?" He knows that it's probably a new mission.

"Remember Hail Hydra?" 

He freezes at once hearing those words. He feels like he just heard that a few days ago. No, he didn't. But, the memories of what the words have done are completely visible in his mind.

"What happened?"

"We believe that they're back to being active. Actually, we believe they've been back to it for a long time. We just realised that now when someone decided to report and gave us this video clip." Athena waves him over, asking him to step closer to see what's on her computer.

Buck watches as Athena plays a video clip. Someone with a mask and long hair is attacking someone in the video. It's a man and he has an assault rifle with him. Within seconds, the other guy is dead and he runs away, completely disappears. The face doesn't even show on the camera. He gulps. He has seen a lot of violence but he never wanted to see more. 

"What does that clip have to do with it?" He asks, taking a deep breath as he turns his body to face Athena, who sighs. 

"That guy is working for them. As their assassin, he's killing everyone that has information about them. You need to stop him." 

That sounds easy. This guy doesn't look that tough. So, he can do this. 

Buck nods twice. "Okay. Got it. Where can I find him?" 

Athena smirks a little at that. "You don't have to find him. He'll come to you."

Oh. Good to know. 

Buck tries to get a channel on the TV. Nothing happens but this noise and the screen showing black and white. His apartment is dark already. He turned off every single light. Hen said watching TV is fun to be done in the dark. Not really. Well, not when you have black and white stripes on your screen with this incredible noise.

"God, how does this thing turn on?" Buck grunts in frustration and that's when someone jumps through his window. The glass breaks into pieces. Buck reacts by only watching that someone falling onto the floor. He steps closer and she is hurt.

"Athena?" He immediately raises Athena up to her feet. "How'd you get here?"

"He's here, Buck! He tried to kill me!" Athena grabs onto his arm. He lifts her up, trying to help. She limps a lot. Blood is everywhere. Buck knows exactly who Athena means. The assassin.

"You got shot?" Buck takes his phone and calls Athena's assistant.

Athena nods, pressing her hand to her own abdomen. "You go get him. Carla will be here for me."

Buck looks at her, concerned. Before he leaves, he takes his shield and runs to the roof, just like what Athena wanted him to do. He arrives and looks around for a shadow or something moving but no, it's clear.

Well it's not anymore when he hears someone clicking their gun. He quickly reacts and crouches to avoid the bullet that just went byl his head. He watches the bullet hit the door to the roof before he looks at the shooter. 

Buck takes a deep breath. It's that man. The masked man with a gun. Long brunette hair. 

Without waiting any longer, he chases the man and the man sure knows how to run as well. He follows the assassin jumping on top of another building and he throws his shield but he ducks quickly.

"Wait!" He yells before the man jumps onto another building and that actually got him to stop.

Then, Buck begins to think of how to handle this. He needs to be smart about this. 

So, the first thing he does is raise both of his hands after putting down his shield. The man looks confused. Buck swears to God he's just as confused as the man is. He takes a deep breath and exhales softly. "Look, why don't we talk this out?"

He's not talking. This should not be good. 

They are very very far from each other. He can barely see his face especially with the pitch black mask he's wearing. 

After a long quiet moment, Buck moves a few steps ahead, slowly. "I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me back."

Still no talking.

"Look, I'm Evan Buckley. Or, Buck." He even introduces himself, his hands moving more than he wants them to.

Okay, finally a reaction. But, that guy just tilts his head up a little and they finally look into each other's eyes and thank the moon for lightening the night with its light because Buck can finally see his eyes. 

Brown eyes.

They look very familiar but he shakes the feelings away, automatically getting his head shaken as well. He just missed Eddie. This guy is not Eddie.

Eddie's gone.

Buck knows he takes too long to speak any words. So, he takes another breath to talk but this time, the man runs, jumping to another building like it's nothing to him.

Buck doesn't chase after him anymore. He lets him go. Why?

He doesn't know why himself.

His phone rings and he answers.

"Did you get him?"

Buck sighs heavily. "No, sorry. I lost him."

He hears an angry grunt from Athena before he gets an order to go to the private building again. He feels relieved even though he obviously lied to Athena. He ends the call and takes another look to where the guy went. 

Why does he feel like something bad is going to happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing @youcanhavemybackanyday betaed this chapter ༼;´༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽💜

**_"I felt empty space, never could explain_ **

**_Like you were erased, never could replace_ **

**_Now it's so clear with you right here_ **

**_Like you were never gone_ **

**_Picked up where we left off_ **

**_Like you were never gone_ **

**_You were always coming home_ **

**_Yeah, you were always close_ **

**_Like you were never gone_ **

**_You were never gone_ **

**_You were never gone_ **

**_How it's meant to be_ **

**_You held the key_ **

**_Now promise me_ **

**_You'll never leave_ **

**_Time slipped away_ **

**_We stayed the same"_ **

**_'You Were Never Gone by Hannah Ellis'_ **

Counting down the days is hard. Not that he doesn't understand simple maths. But he's not really intelligent in that subject. He used to have Eddie teasing him about his lack of knowledge in Maths and he didn't mind at all. But, counting days is hard because he has to live with how long he has lost everyone important to him.

Besides Eddie, he had Abby too. Abby was nothing more than a crush. She was great. He loved her. She was there when he fell. She was there at the end of it. Eddie wasn't. But, Eddie was with him. He is and he always will be with him till the end of the line.

That's why he always tries to count the days anyway. Maybe Eddie will come back. Some day.

"You're in deep thoughts there, Buckaroo."

Buck turns and smiles as he sees Hen. Hen is in her tracksuit. She takes her seat next to him on the bench.

"You're not running. Which is weird. You used to be on my left." Hen says while chuckling. She looks at him and she has this look. A concerned look.

"You'll never beat me, Hen. Never." Buck laughs softly and looks back at Hen. "What's with the look?"

"What look?"

"This -you look like a mess- look." 

Hen smiles and her smile warms his heart. "Ain't that correct, though? wanna share why you are not on my left today?"

Buck bites the smile he's about to give. "Why do I feel so alone?"

"Maybe it's because you are. No offense but you really look alone, Buck." Hen jokes a little. Then, she takes a deep breath and pats Buck's shoulder. "I know you miss everyone in your past. Maybe you should do something about it? Try to figure out this new world. Did you know I was in the Air Force?"

Buck shakes his head.

"Of course you don't. I missed out on a lot too and I ended up doing a bucket list so I could do things I really should be trying."

"Like..?"

"Have a son with my wife. Well, for you it's probably a date." Hen shrugs. "So, what happened actually?"

He pats Hen's thigh and stands up. He glances at his watch. "Have you ever seen the enemy and feel like he's familiar to you?"

Hen's jaw drops. "No way. Have you seen someone from the past?"

Buck shrugs. "I'm not sure. Eyes looked the same."

"How can you remember eyes from seventy years ago?"

"I was sleeping for seventy years, not living normally. I feel like what happened seventy years ago happened seven weeks ago." Buck chuckles at his own -not funny- joke.

Hen chuckles. "Okay. You wanna tell me more about it?"

"Maybe later. I've got a sick friend to visit. See you later, Hen!" Buck gives a high five before he jogs to his jeep. 

He goes to see Athena. It's either Athena or Hen. Those are the only two he has. Athena is being treated but she is well and fine. But, he sees someone outside before he can even enter the ward. Someone whom he worked with a few months ago. Fighting aliens with him.

"Chimney?" Buck smiles right away. He shakes hands with the older guy and he looks too serious for someone called Chimney. "Why can't anyone smile these days?" He murmurs to himself before he peeks through the glass to see Athena sleeping. "Why are you here?"

Chimney shrugs. "Trust me I had the same question for myself." He takes a seat, patting the one next to him so Buck will sit there.

Buck takes the seat and looks at Chimney. Bewildered by this situation. "I was told that we needed to wait outside until someone comes to us." Buck says and looks around for someone.

Chimney chuckles. "I thought you were that someone. Okay, so, let's wait."

They wait, in a very awkward silence.

Buck clears his throat. "Chimney, how do you fight so good?" He breaks the unacceptable level of quiet.

Chimney immediately smiles with a proud smirk on his face. "I'm-"

"Hello, Are you Buckley and Han?" A girl with Athena's vibe approaches them.

They both nod simultaneously.

"Okay, both of you need to take this. Track the location and save some people there." She says that and she gives a pen drive to Chimney before she leaves.

"What was that?" Buck is so confused.

Chimney shrugs. "I guess it's a mission." He clicks the cap of the pen drive open and takes his tablet. He connects the drive and then, a lot of messages appear on the screen.

Wow, what a way to give someone a mission.

"We're not wearing our suits." Chimney says as they walk out from the lift. He glances at Buck in his black jacket and white shirt underneath it. 

"Well, it doesn't look like we have time for that." Buck says as he points at some people whom they suspect to be the traitors. 

"Okay, this is weird. We don't have a plan." Chimney cries a little.

They're at the location which happens to be a library and they need to follow a group of people who will be exchanging books. Which means exchanging information.

"We don't need a plan. Just do what we think like doing." Buck says that and Chimney waits for a second before he nods, agreeing.

"I'm good with that. But, we need a cover. We look too suspicious right now." Chimney pulls Buck to hide behind a book rack. Buck picks up a random book.

"We could be discussing cancers near their table." Buck suggests, holding a book about different cancers.

Chimney stares at Buck for long seconds before he sighs and nods.

Did you know that cancer is also a zodiac sign?" Chimney asks that, laughing like an idiot and that actually makes everyone turn to look at them.

"That's not what I meant!" Buck almost yells that in frustration but the group of people is already running away. So, there's nothing they can do anymore but to run after them. Chimney follows half while Buck follows the others.

When he reaches them, he frees his hand to call his shield from his jeep which thankfully isn't far away since they're in the parking lot. He's chasing three men who are all wearing black suits and glasses. When his shield comes back to his hand, he throws it to the three of them and it's unexpectedly easy to knock the three of them down. 

He runs to look at them and luckily, one is still awake. The other two are completely knocked out.

"Tell me where the book you just took from the other group is!" Buck says, face cold and he's actually mad.

"No."

Buck presses his lips together. He looks for something. Slipping his hands in his pockets until he's able to grab onto something. That's it. That's the stuff!

He looks at the drive in his hand and smiles. "You should have hid it somewhere else." Buck doesn't let the man grab it. He puts the drive in his pocket and walks back to his jeep.

Then someone suddenly attacks him from the back. Buck was so joyful he got the drive that he let his guard down and for a second forgot completely how to turn around and fight back. He's pinned down on the floor. His opponent does have the strength because it's hard for Buck to even unlock himself. He grits his teeth to do so but when he still can't, he just turns his head a little bit to look at his opponent and it's the masked guy!

The ghost guy! From last night!

"Where is the drive?"

Buck loses his ability to speak. That voice sounds too familiar and they're very close. The enemy is on top of his back, with knees on his waist, which is painful as hell. But, that voice. Why does that voice sound so much like Eddie?

"You know you don't have to do this. I can just give the drive to you." Buck says while gripping his hand tight. Where the hell is Chimney?! Why is his partner not here??

It looks like the enemy already knows about the drive because he turns him around and grabs his hand. Okay, now they're facing each other.

His face shape does look familiar, His hair color and body too and that voice!. Buck lets go of the drive, letting it fall onto the ground and when the ghost guy's attention is stolen, he pulls the mask from his face and he swears to God he wishes he didn't do it.

Buck is frozen cold. That face. That nose. Those eyes. Lips. It's the same. It's exactly the same.

The other man looks frozen as well but he grabs the drive and his mask before he starts running away.

"Eddie?!"

Buck screams, as loud as he can and the guy actually turns to look at him. He looks very confused. Like, it's a new thing. He must've thought that Buck is crazy.

But,

That's Eddie!!

His Eddie! His best friend! His pal! His only saviour!

Ghost guy doesn't answer anything and runs away. Once again, Buck lets him get away. He's too shocked to even move his feet right now.

He stays on the floor for minutes that feels like hours until someone touches his shoulder. He looks up and it's Chimney. Looking so proud.

"Man, why are you so upset? I've got the drive here."

Buck turns his head right away. "What do you mean? I lost it to someone!"

Chimney grins. "Well, apparently the one you lost is only a clone. It doesn't have anything." He takes out the real drive from his pocket. "This one is the real deal."

Buck smiles. But, he still can't shake off what he has seen. He needs to talk with Athena.

"So, you brought back a fake pen drive." The man with the bald head and glasses states as he walks into the room. The room has low lights and there's a huge chair in the middle of the room.

"I didn't know it was the fake one." The answer is simple but clear. 

"Why are you shaking, asset?" The old man asks, cackling as he turns on the chair, lighting lights on the chair. The chair starts to rotate slowly.

"I saw someone, at the library. Who was he?" The man asks. He takes off his mask. "Who's Eddie? Why did he call me Eddie?"

The old man turns quickly, his eyes widen. "What did you just say?!" He doesn't even let the younger one think but pushes the guy roughly to the chair. 

The long haired man gulps. He doesn't remember what the chair does but he does remember the unbearable pain this chair gives him. But, he can't do anything about it.

Again, he's set in the chair with the sickening pain. He screams all he wants because it's an untellable pain. After a long thirty minutes, it ends. The chair stops giving him the pain in his head.

He opens his eyes, breathing roughly. Everything's new. He's fresh from the factory, again. At least he knows that happens often.

Other than that, he just knows that he's an asset for HYDRA and his mission is to kill Evan Buckley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [buckiazs tumblr](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)
> 
> [beta's tumblr](http://youcanhavemybackanyday.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll use you as a warning sign

That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind

And I'll use you as a focal point

So I don't lose sight of what I want

And I've moved further than I thought I could

But I missed you more than I thought I would

And I'll use you as a warning sign

That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind

And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be

Right in front of me

Talk some sense to me"

'I Found by Amber Run'

"I need you to explain something." Buck says as soon as he barges into Athena's ward. Athena is about to take a sip of her water. She puts the bottle down and takes a deep breath. "Sit down, Buckley." Athena points at the chair next to her bed.

"You look like you know what I'm about to ask." Buck gives her a cold face. If Athena really knew from the start, then she was hiding something this huge from him.

"About the Hail Hydra?"

"About the assassin! About how the assassin is my friend, right?"

Athena narrows her eyes at that. "What do you..." Then, she remembers something. "Oh.." She nods. "We thought it was best for you to not know about it since it may lead you to fail..."

Buck chuckles, mockingly. "Wow, so your team thought that it would be best if I saw his face when I killed him instead?"

Athena chuckles at that. "He's not that easy to kill, captain." When she gets a simple glare, she stops the laugh and takes her tablet. She gives the tablet to Buck.

"We believe that Sergeant Edmundo Diaz is now the first asset for HYDRA."

Buck shakes his head in disbelief not wanting to believe it. But, what he saw at the library proved otherwise. "That's not him."

Athena shakes her head slowly, sighing. "He killed a lot of people, captain. Your people."

Buck closes his eyes at that, feeling tears in the corner of his eyes. He saw the video before and yes, the guy was so brutal in killing people. And, he's Eddie.

"Yeah. Well next time tell me first." He says angrily.

"I was scared that you would do something impulsive about it. Like trying to protect your best friend, Who now is the most wanted killer." Athena taps the tablet.

It shows a slide of Eddie's information.

"The Winter Soldier?"

"That's what we call him." She puts the tab down and pats Buck's arm. "Look, don't do something foolish, okay? I don't have the strength to go out there chasing your ass."

Buck chuckles. "Of course I will do something foolish." His face changes to cold. "I'm going to figure out what happened and I don't need your help. Sorry, Athena but you lost me the moment you thought not to be honest with me about this."

Athena looks mad. But, her face stays the same. "Don't do it, Buckley."

Buck stands on his own two feet. No, he's going to figure this out.

Buck's in his apartment, trying to figure things out.

How is Eddie still alive?

He found Eddie. He found him. But, it's not the way he wants to find his best friend. Well, at least he's not alone. Right?

Of course you're not alone, Buck. Your own best friend will always to around trying to kill you now.

Shaking away that thought, he shifts on the couch. He's in his white T-shirt and jeans, glancing around suddenly because he feels like he's not alone.

There's someone in here. And that someone could possibly be standing behind him.

Buck slowly moves to grab his shield and as he turns and ready to shield himself, he sees Chimney waving his hand with a ice cream cone in his hand. 

"Chimney? What are you doing in my house?!" Buck lets out a huge sigh of relief. "I thought you were a killer!" He puts down the shield and lays back on his couch. 

Chimney sits on the single sofa and he's turning his head around them. "Okay, so... Are you in danger?"

Buck shrugs. "Maybe. But, my best friend is trying to kill me."

Chimney raises his eyebrows confused. "Good to know that you have a best friend but yeah, bad luck, Buck."

Buck rolls his eyes. "Stop acting dumb. You know that Sergeant Edmundo Diaz is the assassin, don't you?"

Chimney furrows his eyebrows. "I'm supposed to know that? Seriously, I don't know. I'm here to share ice creams. Didn't think it would get so dark." Chimney takes out another cone from the plastic in his hand.

Buck takes the ice cream but is confused how to eat it, Chimney unwraps the thing for him and does a demo by stealing a bite. Then, he gives the ice cream back to Buck. "There you go, simple."

"I think I need your help." Buck licks the ice cream and his eyes widen a little because it tastes so good. 

"What kind of help?"

"I need to figure out more about Eddie."

Chimney nods. "Sure, you got it." He looks at the television. "Do you know how to use that thing?"

Buck shakes his head.

Chimney smiles and goes to adjust the channel. In just a few minutes, the tv turns on and Buck is in awe. 

"Wow, that was amazing."

"Is it wrong that I feel proud about Captain America complimenting my talent in finding the right channel?"

They both laugh it off.

Then, Chimney speaks up again. "So, Buck. Wanna tell me more about that friend of yours, Eddie? Let's see if I can help you figure out what happened."

"Eddie, I've known him since we were in high school. He's a few years older than me. And, he was... No, he IS a good guy."

Flashback

Buck was small, fragile and thin. He was all bones and he was sure that if anyone ever pushed him too hard, he would break his ribs. He was that weak. And of course getting bullied is something he was used to. 

That night, he was bullied again. In the dark street where no one could hear him. If anyone ever heard him, they wouldn't dare to come and help him.

Well, maybe not them but Eddie. Eddie would save him. Eddie always knew when to save him. He always knew how. He was always there whenever Buck was about to lose in a fight. Eddie always had his back.

Eddie came to the street and pushed everyone away from there. Eddie is brave and strong. He's always his role model. Eddie is always his saviour.

"I told you not to wander alone and to keep me by your side, Buck." Eddie said as he walked closer to him. 

"I gotta learn how to protect myself too, Eds." Buck protested and chuckled as Eddie offered a hand to help him stand up. He took his hand and felt very small around him. Buck's head was at his armpit at the time. He was very small and he was never going to grow any muscle.

"You're right, pal. But, it's never wrong to have someone have your back at the end of line for you." Eddie grabs his shoulder, they both are walking out of the small and creepy street. "Are you free to watch some stars tonight? We can climb..." Eddie turned around and he didn't turn alone. They turned together, the world spinning a little until Eddie stopped turning. "That bakery! How about that, Buck?"

Buck quickly lightened up but his face scrunched right away. "But, it's not easy!" He complained like a child. Maybe if someone else looked at him that time, they would say that he was a child. Especially with his little whining.

"What are you so worried about? You got me, Buck. And I got you." Eddie smiled and they ran together to the closed bakery. When there was no one watching, Eddie raised Buck by letting him stand on his shoulders. With that, Buck jumped and caught the stairs that are connected to the roof. Then, he climbed the stairs until he got to the roof. "I did it!"

It was almost impossible but Eddie always helped him make things possible.

Then, it was Eddie's turn. He jumped up easily and in a few seconds, he was already on the roof. They both froze as they saw stars lightening up the night skies.

"Look at them, Eddie. It's Beautiful." Buck lays on the cement and then he pointed to the skies. He smiled so wide and bright. He was so happy and delightful to see those stars.

"Yes, Beautiful. Like you." Eddie said softly and Buck turned his head to look at his friend who was sitting cross-legged. Eddie was looking at him too with a look he couldn't place.

"Funny, Eddie." He punched Eddie's chest slowly, trying to get rid of the shyness and they both laughed. "I'm not beautiful. I'm this tiny man without muscles. But, to me, you're beautiful. A very beautiful man."

Eddie shook his head. "Nonsense. You look good just the way you are, pal. And, your heart, I don't have what you have."

What does that even mean??

Buck ignored Eddie after that. He just watched the stars. Then, he was totally surprised when Eddie leaned down and pressed their lips together. Buck froze as he laid down.

"I love you, Buck and I'll always be with you till the end of the line." Eddie pulled back with a smile. "You don't have to do anything about it."

Buck followed just what he was told. Eddie loved him. But, what kind of love was it?

Buck couldn't shake away the feeling of Eddie's lips ghosting against his. The kiss was definitely just a few brushes but it felt so much more.'

End Flashback

Chimney watches Buck, concerned. "Okay, Buck. From what you told me. Your best friend doesn't sound like a good friend."

Buck sighs. "Trust me, he's a good guy."

Chimney rolls his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I think your Eddie fell in love with you. He sounds like your boyfriend, if you still don't get it."

With that, Buck freezes just the same when Eddie kissed him seventy three years ago. 

"What did you just say?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Kudos and Comments will be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Come hunt me and Chelsea on Tumblr so we all can get the new chapter faster, lmao.
> 
> Tumblr :  
>  •[beta's tumblr!](http://youcanhavemybackanyday.tumblr.com)  
>  •[my tumblr!](http://buckiaz.tumblr.com)
> 
> Last but not least, we would like to hear your thoughts on this one.


End file.
